Pyjama Party
<< Episode 6 Episode 8 >> Episode N°7 – PYJAMA PARTY Melody is hosting a pyjama party! It's the perfect occasion to be with friends and talk about...boys! And maybe pick up some interesting information. Video Preview Summary Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode7-Candy strawberry.jpg Illustration-Episode7-CandyChina.jpg Illustration-Episode7-Castiel Amber.jpg Illustration-Episode7-Nathaniel Amber.jpg Episode Exclusive Backgrounds Episode7Background1.jpeg Episode7Background2.jpeg Episode7Background3.jpeg Episode Guide Episode N°7 –PYJAMA PARTY Here is the solution guide for episode 7! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- First: Melody is often found in the student council room ---- Hand out the invitations for Melody's pyjama party to two different girls and return to Melody. As stated, you must give two invitation the girls in the high school. - Kim - Violette Then, go see Melody to validate the objective. Wander around the school to find something to do. Wander around the school until to find Violette. Return to see her second time to unblock the next objective about the stuffed animal Find the stuffed animal Violette lost in the school. Violette’s stuffed animal is found in the scenery. It’s placement is random, you can find it in either of these three places: *In the classroom *In the student council room *At the end of the hallway /!\ Once you have found the stuffed animal you must run into Amber and her friends before giving it back to Violette. Find a gift idea for Melody. You must run into Iris who will talk about an album that might interest Melody. Next, you must go buy it in the Dollar shop. Once you have bought the album, you must return to the high school to unblock a new objective. Go and buy the Chinese pyjama suit or the strawberry pyjama suit and return to school to unlock a new objective. You must have in your closet either: *the Chinese pyjama suit (top and bottom) *the strawberry pyjama suit (top and bottom) If you have already bought it, you don’t have do anything. /!\ You only need to have them in your closet, you do not need to put them on. Go back to the hallway to unblock a new objective. Violette will come talk to you at this time. CHOICE '-> Buy the stuffed animal' • Buy the stuffed animal at the Dollar Shop • Go back to see Violette and tell her you bought it • Find Melody so she can take you to her house. ---- '-> Do not buy the stuffed animal' • Find Melody so she can take you to her house. As stated above, Melody is often found in the student council room. Once you are at Melody’s, go to the bathroom and then return to the bed room. Melody says she has forgotten the snacks in her locker. You must go back to the school to get them. Once at the school, you must, in the following order: - Go to the end of the hall - Talk to Nathaniel - Talk to Amber Buy something to eat from the store and return to school to unblock a new objective. Buy the snacks at the Dollar Shop and return to the end of the hallway, near the staircase. Then you will return to Melody’s house. Now, you must put on the pyjamas you purchased to continue the story. Once the pyjama party is finished, return to the high school.. Talk to the boys about what you heard at the pyjama party. *Talk to Nathaniel *Talk to Castiel *You must talk to them before being able to talk to Lysander (Lysander is found at the end of the hallway near the staircase) Next, Amber will talk to you and you must find Nathaniel to unlock the next objective. Talk to Melody about Nathaniel. Melody has gone home, so Iris will give you the information. To advance you will have to ask Peggy to help to get into the teacher’s lounge. You will talk to her several time before she decides to take you. Then find Nathaniel to finish the episode. That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 8! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' Yes. I’m pretty good at remembering that kind of stuff. * A. Me too, but she never told me when it was, so there was no way I could have known! / * B. What? She told you? / * C. Did you get her a gift? / No, but her date of birth is entered on the register of delegates. I do not know if you were aware, but it is delegated its class. * A: Oh, okay. / * B: And why do you remember her date of birth? Cheesy! - What are you doing here now? * A. I could ask the same thing! Don’t you ever go home? + * B. …Do you have a life outside of school? - What? My parents? What do they have to do with it? * A. Come on, I know you are, you’re just trying to impress everybody, even your parents. / * B. Is it true? Is it only to impress your parents? / * C. Don’t get upset, I was just asking a question. / He’s not as hard on Amber, like all fathers with their daughters, I think. * A. That’s not fair! / * B. Yes, I guess that’s normal. - * C. Stop complaining. – Normal that he’s hard on me? * A. Yes, he has to be. - * B. No, not everything comes down to you! I meant it was normal that he was nicer with his daughter. / It was you who asked me to tell you about! * A. Yeah, but I do not think it would be too boring! - * B. I’m sorry, this is not what I meant. ---- 'Castiel' No, why would I know that? That girl is always hanging around that idiot student body president. Aside from her name, I don’t know much about here. * A. It was a stupid question. / * B. You should get more interested in others you know. + Are you looking for Melody again today? * A. And are you looking for trouble? + * B. Ha, ha, very funny! You’re such a comedian! + * C. No, it’s you I was looking for. / I felt sorry for her, that’s all. Even when she was little she was already bothering people and her “bid brother” wasn’t like he is today. * A. Nathaniel? That’s surprising… / * B. You felt sorry for her….which means? / I could set my dog on her if she’s making trouble. * A. No, I’d rather you didn’t - * B. Ah, that’s a thought. / * C. That’s ok, I’ll take care of myself, just like an adult. + ---- 'Lysander' I didn’t remember that it was today. * A. You really have an awful memory my friend. + * B. Me neither. She didn’t even tell me. / * C. It’s not a big deal… - Yes? * A. The poem for Rosalya was really pretty…I wonder what your songs are like. / * B. I would like for you to tell me about your band… / (more discussion) What would you like to know? * A. Have you ever done a concert? / (more discussion) * B. Do I know any of the members besides you and Castiel? / I don’t know If Castiel has every played in public. As for me, yeah I’ve sang on stage before * A. Wow! What kind of concert was it? – * B. Oh yeah! Rosalya gave me a picture of you singing…. / (more discussion) * C. I have a hard time imagining you signing in front of everybody + (more discussion) What do you mean by “she gave you a picture?” * A. No no! Nothing! I didn’t say that! - * B. Eh, well…to thank me for helping her, Rosalya gave me a choice of some pictures and there was one of you, so… + Which means? * A. No, nothing…forget about it. - * B. You pretty much keep to yourself, so… + So? What did you learn? A. Rosalya made me promise not to say. - B. Rosalya told me that you have something special on your back… - C. Rosalya told me you have a tattoo. + If you like her, then she probably likes the same things as you. A. She must like music then. / B. She must like whatever’s cute then / C. I like a lot of things. / ---- Melody You don’t really invite people at the last minute…what if no one comes. A. If you don’t ask, you’ll be sure that no one will come. / B. That’s true, you kind of messed that one up, I can’t believe you… - C. Don’t worry, I’m sure no one will mind, even if you let them know last minute. + Violette It’s…it’s a stuffed animal… A. Oh, I get it. + B. …uh, no really, what is it? - I know it might sound stupid, but I’ve always had it on me since I was little, and now I feel awkward without it… A. You come to school with a stuffed animal on you? - B. That’s doesn’t sound that stupid… + If they ever see mine, we could say that we made a bet, or that it was a private joke between us…Do you see what I mean? A. Oh yeah, I see! But the answer is no, I’ve done enough. - B. Oh yeah, I see! Well ok, if that would make you feel better, it won’t cost me anything after all. + ---- 'Peggy' I won’t forget this! Don’t come running to me for help anymore! Don’t say I didn’t warn you! A. If you weren’t always poking your nose around everywhere you would have been invited! / B. I’m sorry, but Melody asked us not to tell you… C. If only you knew how little I care. - Not everyone agrees with you! A lot of important stories have seen the light of day because of me. A. What kind of stories? B. I think you’re just nosy. C. You’re not wrong there… / What will I get out of this? A. You will have helped a friend! / B. Priceless information! C. You’ll see! / Category:Index Category:Episode List